Who We Are
by abbydragon
Summary: Merlin was used to it by now.The teasing, the accidental shove into the lockers. He had no friendsnut grades that could carry him through any class. Well you win some you loose some.He had just sat down in the libary when the new boy came in.He'd heard about a new boy indirectly but didn't think anything of it. He was blonde with sun kissed skin and looked built like a bull. Pr
1. Libary Disturbed

Merlin was used to it by teasing, the accidental shove into the lockers. He had no friendsnut grades that could carry him through any class. Well you win some you loose some.

He had just sat down in the libary when the new boy came 'd heard about a new boy indirectly but didn't think anything of it. He was blonde with sun kissed skin and looked built like a bull. Probably another jock. Merlin wasn't quick to judge but when it can to bullie they may aswell have a light up sign.

Arthur walked into the libary to find anyone who could help him find his way around was his firts day after all and getting lost wasn't on his agenda. The libary was like a graveyard with only four people and the librarian. Two girls were giggling ing the front of the libary another was staking her used books by the shelves it was the boy sat at the back that intrigued him. The boy was sat at the back and only nothicable if you looked hard enough. He was reading a book with ear buds in The boy looked up at the sound of the door eyes were a shocking blue that cantasted with his shock of midnight hair and albino skin.

Arthur approached the boy and sat on the chair next to him. The raven still hadn't noticed him coming over so he pulled one of the boys head phones out.

"Oi, give that back" he snapped at him.

The nerve of this kid he was just raeding his book and a good book at that and this kid disturbs him definatly an up and coming edition for the jocks. but who was he to judge no one ever gave him a chance so why should he be the same.

"Hello to you to snappy. My names Arthur if you wanted to snap my name aswell" Arthur retorted

"Merlin, now can I finnish reading and if you want to beat me up like everyone else please wait for me to leave the libary" Merlin corsly replied

"Why would I do that? I would say you seem like a nice guy but by your tone of voice you may not be"

Merlin looked down obviously feeling guilty for his tone of voice.

"Sorry just most people around here wouldn't bother talking to a no-one like me unless to give homophobe jibes"

"Well I may not have known you long but your obviously not a no-one and clearly a clever someone because reading an A-level book is not the kind of things people read if they are a no-one" Athur soothed but was enjoying the view of the crimson staining the ravens skin

The bell desided to interupt them.

"Great P.E just what I've always hated" Merlin muttered gathering his P.E kit and bag.

"Cya later Merls" Arthur saluted and promtley left

Merlin was on his way to the changing rooms when a sudden shove from behind sent him sprawling onto the floor.

"Look what went falling" A voice cooed from behind him "A little fag well better stamp it out" followed by a kick in the back of the head and another in the ribs.

His whole boody was burning with pain his vision clouded after one final kick in the head he lost his grip of consiousness.


	2. Real Nurse

**1 review peeps you can do better!thants not to much to ask for is it? Thank you Merthurfan1!**

Arthur had jut come out of Maths and only having really talked to one person went in search of them so headed round to the changing room s using the map he had been given. There were book stroon across the path so he stopped to pick them up and reasd the name. Merlin Emrys. Why would Merlin leave his books He seemed to be a sereotypical geek. He followed the trail of books to his conslusion. Merlin lead on his back with bruises littering his face and naked face had two black eyes and his lip had split in two places but his left cheek had several gashes on it. But was the most disturbing fact was the words in what looked like marker. Stamp The Fag. Written on his chest.

Arthur quicky knelt down beside Merlin."Merlin! Merlin come on Merls" but to no reply. He lent down and picked mim up bridal style he didn't care what people said about him carrying a geek or what ever people taunted merlin with.

He carried Merlin through the crowds. People gasped. People even had the nerve to whisper hatefull comments about merlin getting what he deserved. When reached the medical room teachers were around reception turned to see him carrying a beaten boy. "Please help him please" Arthur almost begged as he laid merlin down on the medical bed. A nurse suddenly rushed in she darted around for medical supplies. He sat down on a chair oposite the bed.

He thourght about what he had just done. He had just found a boy who he barely knew lying on a path with injuries that showed he'd been mercilessly beaten into unconciousness. Why had he done that to be honest merlin was basicly a strageer but a kind stranger a beautifull stranger. What? where had that come from? Yes he knew he was gay but he was not completly open about to fall for a boy who he barely knew. His brooding was disturbed by a pained groan.

"Oh my boy what happened" The nurses cooed as Merlins eye began to flutter open

"Not 100% sure myself" The boy groaned"Why is it always me"

"Heya Merls you ok there" Arthur chipped in.

"What do you think?" Merlin replied

"MerliN don't be so bloody rude! This boy brought you here! If he hadn't have found you you would be lying wherever they beat you this time!" The nurse scolded

"Sorry mum. Thanks Arthur didn't mean to be rude my head if like a bell"

MUM! The nurse is his mum. He felt awful now he'd just turned up with her son bruised and bloodied in his arms!

"Arthur I can practicaly hear your thourghts. Yes Merlin is my son and guessing by the look on your face you didn't know and now feel guilty for me having to see himl like I right?" The nurse chided

"Yes madam you are correct" Arthur said formally.

"Hunith love call me Hunotha and its not the fist time I' ve seen him this waybefore and know whos behind it. Valiant and named everytime diiscarded due to their parents being school goveners" She said sorrowfull

Hunnith left the boys to write Merlins injuries in the medical book so Arthur sat and talked to the wounded boy.

"May be if you want i can stick up for ya Merls? If you want to be my friend that is?"

"I don't think you can change what happens and I will be your friend if you can put up with homophobic pricks?"

"Well let me get you on a secret but you must swear on your life not to tell"

Merlin sat considering this then grinned like he was deranged

"Go on then Arty!" he chuckled

"Do NOT call me Arty" Arthur scolded

"Whats this big secret then"

"I'm like you Merlin.I'm Gay.I'm a fag. or what ever people call you" Arthur spoke solumly

**How will Merlin react? Will Arthur tell Merlin of his first day crush?**

**Find out in chapter 3! AP**


End file.
